


Champion Leon x Reader Oneshots & Drabbles

by Sekata



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Double-penetration, Drabbles, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Leon being the lovable guy he is, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyourism, angst with happy ending, blowjob, romantic smut, sexy times in the bathroom, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekata/pseuds/Sekata
Summary: These are from my tumblr-blog, but maybe I'll upload my own sweet stuff I write for him :)English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Leon/Reader, Leon/Reader/Raihan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 402





	1. First Time

Leon thought he would be quite nervous about this. Especially after he had to make a confession to you, where he’s never been intimate with someone before. And he tended to be quite hopeless, because there is noone he could ask for advice (Imagine how awkward it would be to ask Raihan for sex advices. Holy shit, the poor boy would be mocked forever from his best friend.). Eventually he thought it would be the best to tell you his concerns and inexperienced self.

You, being the cute and kind-hearted cinnamon roll he fell in love with, smiled in understanding. He looked down at you, when you took his hands gently in yours and holding them close to your chest.

“It’s no shame to have fears for the first time. I‘m not feeling different, Leon. You are my first one too. But.. I trust you. And I know we will enjoy this. Let’s discover the world of pleasure together, if you’re up to it.” Your soft words would make him blush but smile in relief.

“Seriously, I have no idea how I deserve someone like you. You’re the best that could ever happened to me.” Leon spoke lovingly and captured your lips in his, continuing to undress you. Truth to be told, you were half-way through a hot make out session with pieces of clothing already flying around, when Leon stopped in embarassment of his big bulge in his pants.

“Same here, Leon.” you chuckled softly and nibbled at his adam’s apple, drawing a low moan from your lover. Leon never felt such sensations before, but hella. He could get used to them.

His hands roamed your bare upper body and cupped your breasts, squeezing them lightly and massaging them. Your content sighs of pleasure made him even harder and he started to pinch your nipples with his long and skilled fingers.

You moaned against his neck, your hot breath making Leon groan in pleasure. It felt so right, so damn right. He travelled lower, caressing your stomach until the fabric of your panties blocked his path. It was your last remaining clothing you had on, with Leon just sitting in his boxers. His fingers traced your heat in a careful manner, as if he was testing his allowed limits. When you inhaled deeply to moan softly, Leon kissed your lips and his index finger rubbed your clothed clit.

“Oh god, Leon..” His groaning became lustful when you moaned his name and before he was able to slip his fingers under your panties, he felt cold air engulfing his length. You had pulled down his boxers without him noticing it in the first place and slowly stroked his shaft with your hand.

Leon closed his eyes and moaned, the feeling of your warm hand pumping his length almost drove him crazy. His own hand pulled down your panties now and he felt how wet you were for him. He caressed your folds, wandered to your thighs and back to your wanting core. His thumb circled around your clit while he slid a finger into your wetness.

You moaned loudly while gripping firmly at his length and stroking it with low and rough motions. He had his lips on yours again to swallow your moans while his tongue broke past your mouth and engaged your own tongue to a fiery battle of domination. Despite him being the more shy part of the relationship before, Leon had no problem to dominate this kiss, while he was now thrusting two fingers deep inside of you, making you cry out in pleasure.

“L-Leon.. please.. I.. need you.. inside of me..” you begged him, already panting and eyes clouded with lust. Leon panted too, you already almost hit him over the edge, when he pulled away his fingers and licking them clean.

You licked your lips in anticipation, when he gave you another sweet kiss on your lips while he positioned himself at your entrance.

“Please tell me, if it hurts.” he spoke lowly and started to penetrate you slowly. When his tip was jnside you, you moaned loudly. He was so gentle and slow, you barely felt any pain at all.

He pushed in his length slowly, but his eyes been kept on you to see your reactions. Leon was smiling in relief, when he didn’t saw a painful strained face, but the messy, blushing face of someone in pleasure. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pushing him further inside of you. This made you both moan in pleasure.

Leon waited a few moments for you to adjust and when you started to grind your hips impatiently, he took this as a sign to move. His thrusts were slow and steady at first. He didn’t wanted to hurt you. Your arms snaked around his tensed shoulders and gave him a slight massaging rub. You leaned up and kissed his chin, right between his facial hair. Oh how much he loved being kissed there..

“Leon.. this feels amazing.” you panted between moans and rocked your hips to match his rhythm.

“Y-Yeah.. You feel so good, [Y/n].. Oh, so tight..” Leon moaned softly and buried his face in the crook of your neck while his thrusts became faster and harder.

Your lewd voices echoed through the whole room, while the sound of flesh clapping at each other filled your ears, It just added to the pleasure you were feeling. You always thought your first time would be shitty. Painful as fuck and you’re not enjoying this at all. But this was like a heaven. Leon was a really considerate lover. He was gentle, sweet and hell, he was good too..

“I can’t take it anymore.. Damn.. I’m coming..” Leon gritted his teeth and his thrusts became sloppier, but even more faster. You felt your own climax building up fast and bit your lip when Leon bit in your shoulder to nibble on your skin.

“I’m coming too, Leon.. This.. is.. Aaaaah…” you couldn’t even finish your sentence, as your walls contracted around him. This feeling sent him over the edge aswell and he screamed your name before spilling his hot seed into you.

With a few more thrusts he collapsed next to you and pulled you close in a tight embrace. He wiped away the sweat on your forehead and kissed it gently.

“I love you.” he said, his eyes shining with happiness and love, but also tiredness.

“I love you too, Leon.” you answered and leaned your head into his chest, before you both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Drunken Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr.  
> "Leon finding out his crush is mutually in love with him because she accidentally got pretty drunk and A LOT MORE CUDDLY and touchy with him, but she also says sweet things to him and tells him she wishes she was good enough for him"

Leon knew you were not drinking alcohol at all, but to celebrate the successful defeat of Eternatus, Chairman Rose had set a big party to celebrate with every gym leader and their friends. Everyone was happy that Rose at least understood why his thinking was wrong and that’s what he did to repay this.

Though things gotten a bit heavy during the night, because Raihan literally encouraged everyone in drinking more wine. At first, you declined politely when he offered you wine, telling him that you have a low tolerance for alcohol, but Raihan kept annoying you with the red liquid.

Leon, who sat beside you, sighed and tried to slap away his best friends hands. For his taste, the Dragon Leader was a bit too touchy on you.

“No, thank you. I think I stay with this berry juice.” you told him and took a glass, thinking it was yours filled with [f/b] juice.

“No, don’t- That’s Kabus..” Leon tried to warn you, but too late. You were so thirsty that you swallowed the liquid in one go before you noticed it was not juice but wine.

…

….

Soon enough you felt dizzy and a bit sleepy, while your head seemed to whirl around inside. You never were drunk before and you hadn’t expected to get wasted from this one glass you accidently drunk, until you found out that Kabus wine was especially high-proof. Like.. really high-proof.

Leon supported your back, trying to bring you to your room in the hotel you guys were in, but you struggled against his attempts and just snuggled up against his broad chest. The purple haired didn’t minded your cuddly actions, especially when you buried your nose to inhale his scent. He blushed a little, since you were never like that when you’re sober.

“Y/n please, you need sleep. I take you to your room.” Leon spoke, but again you shook your head and almost straddled his lap in an attempt to press your body to your secret crush.

“I want to stay with you~ Leon.” you slurred, although your voice was much cuter this way and made Leon melt instantly. How should he be able to say No to such a cute thing like you?

“Fine.” he finally spoke and finally placed his hands around your smaller form and rubbing your back soothingly. He hoped you were not too wasted.

“Leeeeon.” you called out after a moment of silence.

“Yes, Y/n?”

“…I love you.”

…

“Wait.. what?” His eyes widen in mild surprise and he looked down at your form. Your gaze was lingering on him, cheeks rosy from the alcohol and your bright [e/c] orbs shimmering in the lights from the lighted restaurant. All the others minded their own business, so it was only Leon who paid special attention to you at this time.

“I love you, silly.” you repeated and finally able to straddle him to put your arms around his neck. Leon was overwhelmed at first. He had never guessed his feelings were mutual. Sure, he hadn’t hoped to hear you say those words while being drunk, but they said drunken people never lie, right?

“You are too drunk, Y/n. You’re not thinking straight right now.” he whispered softly, his breath tickling on your ear. You shivered at this sensation and sighed slightly.

“I am not too drunk.. I always loved you, but I thought I would never be good enough for you.” you started to explain, a hiccup leaving your lips after every third word. “You are just so perfect.. and awesome. There is no way that you love me back.” you said, tears starting to stream from your face. Who would have guessed that drunks have moodswings like this?

Leon wiped away your tears gently and picked you up, after successfully standing up. You gasped in surprise and snaked your arms around his neck, while he excused himself from the group and carried you from the hotel’s restaurant to your room. After he put you down into your bed, he pulled the blankets over your body and caressed your cheek.

“You need to rest. Let us talk tomorrow, when you’re sober.”

You looked up at him, still with teary eyes and alcohol-reddish cheeks. “Why, tomorrow..?”

Leon smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead.

“Because I want you to say those things, when you’re sober. Because.. I love you too.”


	3. Mental breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request From Tumblr:  
> Leon helping his s/o that’s just had a sensory overload? Like dealing with lots of people, big crowds, noises etc. and they’re just ready to curl into a ball away from the world?

Dating the champion of Galar was not as easy as you expected, but you never realized that the focus were on you that much. Wherever you went, whenever you went, many eyes were on you. Crowds starting to form around you, many journalists trying to get a few secrets about Leon out of you, they even follow you around for hours. You weren’t used to so much attention and noise and eventually you snapped and escaped from all that shit going around you.

You ran away from the current interview with Rose and Leon, because there was some big celebration for Leon’s 10th anniversary as Champion, after you broke down from the loud cheering crowd and media glares. You felt your nerfes wrecked, having some sort of a mental breakdown. No wonder, you barely slept out of nervousness about all those meetings and you haven’t eaten properly either, so of course your body will give in to your mental condition quickly. But you didn’t wanted anyone to see you like this, not even Leon who watched your fleeing form with worry.

When exhaustion from the running and meltdown hit you, you stopped in the middle of Route 7 next to Hammerlocke, where the interview was. You leaned against a tree and slipped down on the bark. You panted heavily, trying to calm down your troubled breathing, while you pulled your legs closer to put your arms around them and curling up like a ball. Your head rested in them and you closed your eyes. Your body was trembling and you didn’t heard the footsteps at first that seemed to follow you.

A shadow appeared before you, leaning in to gently put a calloused hand on your shoulder. You jerked up and blinked, your vision was a bit blurry too, but you could made his amber eyes that shone so brightly with worry.

“Leon.”

Leon smiled sadly, but seeing you like this really broke him. You haven’t told him about that this whole stuff troubles you, so he has absolutely no idea what could be wrong with you. So he was totally worried about you.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” his gentle voice soothed you in a way you never thought it was possible. Your lips left a content sigh and without any hesitation you were curled up in his strong embrace. He pressed you flush against his warm body and caressed your back lovingly. “You can tell me everything, you know.”

You closed your eyes, just enjoying to feel his physical touch. “I’m sorry, Leon. I should have told you sooner.” you sighed and inhaled his masculine scent. He always smelled amazing.

“Tell me .. what? Are you pregnant?” he asked, making your head look up in surprise. You chuckled and shook your head. “No, that was not what I meant.” you spoke softly.

“Aww damn, would’ve so great to become a dad.” Leon sighed playfully and you giggled softly. He always managed to make you feel better. He was just the perfect boyfriend.

“Haha. No.. I mean.. all the trouble. The crowds, the noises, the media people who constantly interrupt us.. It was getting too much for me, that I.. just needed to get away. I didn’t wanted to run away from you and leaving you alone there. I’m sorry.” you mumbled softly and buried your nose into the crook of his neck.

Leon continued to caress your back, after you spoke he leaned in to kiss your forehead softly. “I understand. I am sorry I got you into so much trouble.” he apologized.

“No, no no! It’s not your fault, Leon! I can handle this. I just.. needed some peace right now.” you spoke and raised his head with your hands.

You both looked deep into each others eyes, until he leaned in and captured your lips in a sweet and loving kiss. You melted instantly in this kiss, when you wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Leon deepened the kiss and licked over your bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. You decided to fight a bit and denied him access, which made him growl in frustration.

Your victory however, was cut short, when you felt his hand on your ass and he gave it a light slap. You gasped into the kiss, while Leon forced his tongue in your wet cavern. He had you moaning into the kiss in no time, while he massaged your butt with both hands and pulling you into his lap.

After a burning sensation in your lungs alerted you to pull away, his lips still lingered millimeters from yours, so you could feel his hot breath on your lips. “What’s with the interview?” you asked, panting.

“That can wait. Now, it’s just you and me. I will make you feel good.. you will forget about the trouble, trust me love.” his deep, seductive tone made your lower stomach tingle with anticipation. You felt so hot just from this deep voice.

He kissed you again and just a few minutes later, loud moans echoed through the route.


	4. Jealous Pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request:  
> Smut  
> Can I have some jealous Leon pounding his darling into a wall please? (=°_°=) I bet he's strong enough to lift someone up and really give it to them.

You have a slightly obvious thought why you were in the situation you found yourself currently. Your back was firmly pressed against a wall from a lonely alleyway. Noone was around and you felt intimdated under the intense gaze of a certain purple haired Champion.

Leon caged you between the wall and his broad body while both of his hands were on either side of your head. The look he was giving you sent chills down your spine and you felt your nether regions throbbing with need when his knee was placed between your legs. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Leon? I was not flirting with Raihan and his comments are just fun. There is NOTHING going on between us. And there never will.“ you try again to explain, but Leon merely lets out a low growl, before he pressed his body flush against yours, making you feeling jammed. Not that you minded his hot body on yours.

“There is no way that a hand can slip to your butt on accident, [Y/n]. And don't think I didn't realized that you liked it.“ he spoke with a voice you only knew from certain activities with him. A voice that made you soaking wet before he even touched you properly. 

“I didn't liked it, Leon. I tried to push him away and he misunderstood my actions and pulled me closer.“ you should've stopped explaining it that way, because it made Leon just being more rough on you. He moved one of his hands and cupped your chin. He leaned in just before his lips would touching yours. You tried to close the gap between your lips, but he held your chin in place and leaned back every time you almost touched his lips. “Leon..“ your begging voice turned him on even more, that was evident when you felt his erection pressed against your hip. 

“When I am done with you, you won't even be able to remember his name, love.“ his menace made you gasp softly and Leons lips were finally on yours in an aggressive kiss. You kissed back almost instantly and tried to roam his body with your hands. Leon stopped you by using his free hand to held both of your hands above your head. “Na-Na-Na. Don't get cocky, sweetheart. You need to be punished for making me jealous.“ he whispered against your lips and began to nibble at your bottom lip, drawing a moan out of you.

You were completely at his mercy, when he traced his other hand up and down your body, before he roughly grabbed one of your clothed breasts and fondled them. “Ah.. Leon..“ you whimpered under his touch and felt his teeth grazing the soft skin of your weak-spot on your neck. After all that hot and steamy make out sessions you both had in the past, he was quick to find your most sensitive spots and what melts you instantly. And damn, he enjoyed this knowledge. 

Without warning, he ripped off your top and revealed your bare breasts. “Not wearing a bra today? Naughty girl.“ Leon purred against your skin und kissed your collarbone to your neck where he left a wet trace of saliva. “I had. You just ripped it off with my top together.“ you chuckled and Leon noticed the piece of clothing laying on the ground. He smirked and didn't replied to your comment. Instead his fingers pinched your nipple hard, making your whimpers and moans getting louder. He rolled your nipple between two of his fingers and kissed down your neck. “I have to let go of you, to reach your tasty mounds. Should I tie your hands up with a rope or do you behave your little hands of yours?“ he asked and licked over your sternum. He looked up at you with so much passion, how were you able to deny him anything?

“I .. will behave.“ your voice was weak and submissive, god he loved when he was so much in control. Leon smirked and let go of your hands. In an instant his lips were on your breast, sucking and licking your hardened bud rather impatiently. When he used his teeth to bit your nipple gently, you almost lost it and your hands found their way into his purple, fluffy hair. Then you remembered him to behave and doesn't touch him. “I-I'm sorry, I got carried away from feeling you.“  
Leon didn't responded, instead one of his hands wandered down your body until he reached your throbbing heat. Your panties were soaking wet and he moaned at the moist feeling when he rubbed over your clothed entrance. You threw your head back and moaned loudly, his fingers were so talented. He pulled your panties to the side and slipped two fingers to your folds, rubbing and caressing your entrance. “Oh god.. that's it.. Leon.. More..“

“Do you want me that badly?“ he purred lowly and bit your nipple again, making you squirm underneath him. “Y-Yes.“ 

“I can't hear you.“

„YES I WANT YOU LEON!“

Leon groaned and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his throbbing member, twitching at your hungry look you are giving him. And then, without hesitation, he slammed into you, stretching your insides with his length. You moaned loudly in unison when you felt each other reacting to this feeling. It was amazing, simply amazing. Normally, Leon would wait a few moments for you to adjust to his length, but right after he was inside you, he started to move.

“Moan for me, [Y/n]. Moan my name, so that everyone knows who you belongs to.“ Leon grunted between moans and groans, while he pounded into you mercilessly. You held onto his shoulders for support, while he grabbed your butt with both hands to lift you up. You wrapped your legs around him while he bucked you up against the cold wall. You opened your mouth and his name left your lips like a chorus. Leon hummed everytime you moaned his name and kissed your lips as reward for being such a good girl.

It didn't took long for your climax to coil and when Leon hit that one special spot where you saw stars, your cries gotten more desperate. You wanted to come so badly, but just before your release came, Leon stopped his movements completely. “L-Leon..“ Oh how he loved it, when your voice was so weak and cracked during sex. He smirked and nibbled at your chin. “I decide when you are allowed to come.“ he whispered and you tried to grind your hips, but his hands on your ass were so firm that you couldn't move at all. “I want to hear it, love.“ Leon said, giving you one harsh thrust to make you moan loudly. “Who is making you feel so good?“

“You, Leon. Only you can make me feel so good.“ you spoke softly and leaned up to kiss him. Leon immediately continued to slam into you after those words and sending both of you over the edge at the same time. You both screamed the name of the other and with one last thrust, Leon buried his head into your shoulder and panted heavily. 

Your sore arms slung around his torso and pulled him closer while you left small kisses on every spot you were able to reach. “If it ends like this, when you're jealous, I may see Raihan more often from now on.“ you chuckled jokingly. Leon chuckled as well and gave your ass a firm squeeze before he slapped it a bit rough. “So you still remember his name, huh? It seems I have to try again, then.“

~


	5. Leon becoming a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was also a request from Tumblr.

“Damn it, where is he? Y/n needs his support.” Hop sighed. He and some others, like Raihan, Gloria and Sonia who you got close due being married to Leon, waited in the hospital. The reason for that? The birth of your child. Hop had called his brother hours ago that your baby is coming and Leon was at a meeting with Rose at that moment. Though he excused himself after the call and hurried to come and support his lovely wife. Though that was the last they heard from him.

You were currently in your hospital room, despite the doctors suggesting to bring you to the labor ward, since your contractions leaded to the conclusion that your baby won’t wait any longer. “Misses [Y/n], we should get you to the labor ward now. You can’t stay here any longer.” the doctor spoke.

“But Leon is not here..” you mumbled and yelped in pain from the new contraction. You had the feeling they became more and more painful the longer you waited for your husband to arrive.

Raihan sighed and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You should listen to the doctor. Leon is obviously lost. I bet he is looking through the whole hospital to find us. We split and search for him.”

“No, don’t leave me alone guys.. I.. don’t be able to handle this alone..” you spoke and gripped the bed sheets. “Then I stay with you.” Sonia spoke and took your hand gently in hers. She was your best friend and you basically have to thank her for introducing you to Leon. You nodded and took her hand aswell, while the others were looking for Leon.

Raihan took out his phone and dialed his number again. When Leon picked up, he sounded restless and exhausted. “Damn dude, what’s taking so long?” he yelled at his best friend. Leon sighed. “I arrived at the hospital 2 hours ago and I literally looked through EVERY room, but I didn’t found you guys.. Damn.” Leon sighed. “We are looking for you aswell, are you in the correct hospital at all?” Raihan mocked.

“Raihan, do you really think I am SO dumb and get lost while my beloved [Y/n] give birth to our first child?” Leon snapped, a bit hurt that Raihan really has no faith in Leons direction skills. “Do you really want a honest answer, Leon? What is the hospital named?”

“Memorial Hospital of Heroes..” then Leon paused for a moment. “… Circhester.”

“DUDE, don’t move. I get you and bring you to the right hospital in MOTOSTOKE.” Raihan sighed heavily and made his way to get his friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another couple of hours passed until Raihan and Leon ran to your room. But it was empty. “She is already in the labor ward.” Hop spoke and put his hands on his hips. “Brother you really messed up this time.”

Leon sighed heavily, but before he was able to say something, the door opened and the nurse got inside. “Is mister Leon now here?” she asked and immediately recognized the Champion. “You may see your wife now and.. your son.”

His eyes widen, he really had missed the birth of his son. He would never forgive himself for this. He followed the nurse to the labor ward and once he was inside he saw you lying on a big bed, sweat dropped from your forehead and you looked tired but happy. There was a small bundle in your arms and your eyes were closed at first. When he stepped closer you opened your eyes and smiled up at him.

“I am sorry.. I missed it.” Leon spoke a bit sad and put his hand on your forehead to caress your sweaty skin. You just shook your head and closed your eyes again. You were just too exhausted to be angry with him. “It’s fine. I know you did everything you could. It’s not that you get lost on purpose. It’s the way you are Leon.” you spoke softly, making him almost cry of joy when he leaned closer and kissed your lips. “Don’t wanna say hello to your son?” you chuckled against his lips, until Leon smiled and took the bundle from your arms.

There he was. A small version of himself and you. A pure bundle of happiness, sleeping soundly in his arms. “He is so precious. He looks like you.” he mumbled softly and his eyes were wet from being proud as father and having such a lovely wife. “And he has your tendency to get lost, because the doctor said he was a breech birth.” you said and made Leon laugh, before he sat on the bed beside you. “How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

“Never better. I think my life is finally complete.”

Leon smiled brightly at your words. “I promise you, I never miss anything else from now on.”


	6. Getting Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request:  
> Leon and his s/o getting lost in the Slumbering Woods

You held up a map from the forest, but you couldn’t make out any clearing where it was supposed to be one. Your beloved boyfriend, who had the idea to have a picnic in the slumbering woods, was as lost as you and looked around for any signs to escape this labyrinth of trees.

“One question, Leon.” you started, making the male turn around and look at you. “Yes, love?” he replied softly with his usual smile. It was hard to resist that smile, but you had to scold him for his stupid idea. “Why the heck did you planned a picnic in the middle of this thick forest? You know exactly that I am not from Galar and it’s basically my first time in this forest. And with your.. direction skills we will never find out again.” you sighed and rubbed your temples. It’s been hours since you wandered around without making any process at all.

Leon chuckled and stepped closer, grabbing your hips with his big hands and pulled you close. “I know, but I wanted to show you one of the most fascinating locations of Galar. Because..” he stopped his explanation and blushed a bit. “Because?” you inquired, raising a brow.

The purple haired male released you from his grip and laughed a bit nervous before he scratched the back of his head. “Ah nothing, nothing, love. I just thought you would like it here.” he smiled.

“I like this forest, don’t get me wrong. But I don’t want to be the rest of my life in this forest.” you sighed, but smiled aswell because of his cute antics.

“Even not if this life is with me?” he asked and put his finger under your chin. He looked at you with so much love that you blushed a deep shade of red. “W-What?” you mumbled. Leon smirked. “Well, if we are gonna get lost here forever, that means we are forever together too, right?” he asked and closed the gap between your lips to give you a sweet kiss.

You kissed him back and released a content sigh. He always pulled those tricks on you when you were angry with him, but who could be angry at such a cute face?

“This one’s on you. But please, call Hop or your mother. I really want to go out of here before it gets dark.”

“Yes, love.”


	7. Leon x Reader x Raihan Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Don't know if you're okay with this but could you do a NSFW Fic threesome, to be exact Leon and Raihan doing in their precious S/O but Leon and Raihan are treating it as a competition so they throw in their S/O into a sensory overload. (PLS I NEED THIS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: double-penetration, anal

Your soft gasps of appreciation echoed through a dimly lit luxury bedroom you were occupying with two certain males. You were seated between Raihan and Leon, both had their hands on your thighs and while Leon gently nipped at your ear, Raihan was sucking at your neck.

Damn, how did that happened in the first place? Well, let me explain. You three are childhood friends and both boys had a major crush on you since ever you started your journey together. You had a crush on both too, so you couldn't decide between Raihan and Leon. And it would've been unfair to choose one and making the other upset and vice versa. So you stayed friends for a long period of time, but the longing feeling never ceased.

One day, you sat together and drank some wine to celebrate Leons anniversary of being a Champion. Everyone was fine and funny, until a slightly drunk Raihan made a suggestion that made you feel hot and fuzzy.

“Ne, Leon. We both still fight over [Y/n] right?“ he asked with a sly smirk and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer. Leon, who was fairly drunk aswell, raised a brow at his friend. “Yes? What do you mean? Do you mean we should settle this all for once? What about a Pokemon battle?“ Leon suggested. Raihan merely smirked and began to nibble at your ear. “Well, I was thinking about something more.. thrilling.“

And now you're here. Messy hair, hot and aroused while both men left red marks on your skin. You raised your arms to let your fingers ran through their hair. Raihan and Leon groaned in unison and pressed their bodies closer to yours. You could felt both throbbing erections pressing on your legs. This was like a dream come true.

Raihan was the first that leaned back and pulled his shirt off over his head. You licked your lips and moved your fingers from his hair, to ran them over his toned chest and enjoyed the smooth skin he had. He must've treated his body well. Leon didn't seemed to be bothered that your attention was at his friend now. Instead, his kisses became more rough when he found your sweet spot on your neck.

“L-Leon.. ah..“ your lips left a soft moan after he started to nip and suck your most sensitive spot on your neck. Your action caused the purple haired male to pull up your shirt slightly, so his hands could disappear underneath them and caress your bare stomach. “Your moans are so cute.“ Raihan breathed against your lips after he turned your head to his head and kisses your lips with so much desire, that you almost fainted. Both were damn good kissers, you had to admit. 

“But she is too overdressed, don't you think my friend?“ Leon purred against your skin and his long fingers darted to your bra. He hooked his fingers under the clasp and pulled it a bit, before he let the fabric snap back with a slapping sound against your flesh. “Mhm, I think so too.“ Raihan chuckled and licked over your chin, before he leaned back again so Leon was able to take off your shirt. 

Leaving you in just your tiny skirt and bra, Raihan was quick and his hands cupped your breasts to fondle them gently. In the meantime, Leon caressed your sides, letting his fingertips dance up and down your hips ever so slightly until a shiver ran down your spine. He pulled down a strap of your bra and leaned in to kiss your bare shoulder. Your moans became louder when Raihans hand moved to your back to unclasp your bra. 

After your bra was disposed completely, the males adjusted their positions. Your back was firmly pressed against Raihans chest and he held onto your hips. Leon was now hovering over you, completely bare except for his boxershorts. When he had time to undress, you didn't knew and you didn't cared at all. He leaned in to kiss your neck and collarbone, moving up to search for your lips in a gentle and wanting kiss. You put your arms around his neck to pull him closer, his hot body now pressing against yours. Leon moaned sweetly when his nipples brushed against yours from this embrace. You let out a gasp aswell at the rubbing feeling of your hardened buds against each other. 

Raihan was not passive though, when he was kissing the back of your neck and chuckled at your desperate moans and the fact, that you grinded your hips against his crotch to seek some more friction. “We are quite eager there, aren't we?“ Raihan whispered into your ear and blew some hot air in it. You shuddered from his hot breath and goosebumps formed on your skin. He just sounded so hot.. His hand wandered down between your thighs and over your wet panties. 

“My, my and how wet you are for us.“ Leon inhaled sharply because of what Raihan said about you. He captured your lips again, this time he was aggressive and rough with his hands roaming your breasts and pinching your nipples rather hard. Raihan smirked and rubbed two fingers over your clothed sex. He gets rewarded with a loud moan but it was stifled due the fact that Leon still had his mouth on yours. 

You couldn't take much more of their teasing. Both males released a surprised gasp when you grabbed their covered erections with your hands after adjusting yourself in Raihans lap. Raihan and Leon looked at each other, gulping when you started to stroke their lengths in time to your rhythm. They wasted no time in pulling down their boxers to reveal their throbbing members, already leaking with pre-cum. You licked your lips, admiring both sizes and started teasing their tips with your fingers, earning a few low growls and moans from them. “Oh Shit.“ Raihan cursed and buried his head into your shoulder.

“So, how long are we gonna to continue this little game before we come to the good part, boys?“ you asked chuckling, enjoying to turn both into almost submissive roles with your firm grip around their cocks. Leon nibbled at your earlobe, biting harshly when you gave his cock a squeeze, while Raihan kissed and sucked at your shoulder, leaving a new hickey on your body. You are so covered in them already that it was unable to hide every single hickey later, but that's a problem you won't care for now. “Stand up, both of you.“ you ordered and both obeyed when they stood up from the bed. 

Now your head was in the perfect height to reach their cocks, when you started to lick over the tip of Leons cock, while stroking Raihans cock in unison. Leon closed his eyes, aswell als Raihan and both of their hands grabbed into your hair, massaging your scalp and pulling you further into their crotches. You continued to suck and stroke, occasionally change between them with your mouth and hand to give them equal treatment. Both males moaned your named and turned you on even more to bob your head at a faster pace, until you felt Raihan almost coming. Then you stopped and continued to suck on Leons cock, twirling your tongue around his thick shaft and deep-throated him until he was close too. Then you stopped and made both guys grunt in disappointment. 

You laid back on the mattress and motioned both over to you, they hugged each of your side and you turned your head to give both a chaste and wanting kiss. “Now, who is taking me first, guys?“ you asked while their hands were on your body. Raihan massaged your breasts roughly while Leons fingers dived deep into your core and plunged into you, making you moan loudly. God, you needed them. Now.

“Oh baby, I think you could handle both of us. You have holes, no?“ Raihan smirked and made you blush a deep shade of red. You had experience with anal, but never a double-penetration before. “Leon, you can take her pussy, since your cock is maybe too thick for her butthole.“ the dragon tamer then suggested and turned you over so you were sitting on Leons lap. “Ready, sweetheart?“ he purred against your lips and lets his cock slide into you slowly. You both moaned at him filling you up and you buried your nose into his head.  
Leon waited for a few moments for you to adjust to his size. “We are not done, love. Ready for this?“ Raihan whispered from behind you and you felt his dick teasing your botthole. His pre-cum lubricated your hole and Raihan used his fingers to stretch your butthole, making you squirm on Leons cock. His cock twitched inside of you by your movements and Leon held onto your hips to kept you from squirming so much. “If it's unbearable for you, just tell us. We can stop then.“ Raihan reassured you before he slid his cock slowly and gently into your butthole. 

You basically screamed from the feeling of having two dicks inside of your body at the same time. They weren't moving yet, but you could feel both cocks almost rubbing against your walls against each other. You closed your eyes and bit your lips. Leon smiled and leaned in to kiss your lips gently. “It's fine. Take your time to get familiar with this.“ he spoke softly and caressed your cheek. Raihan kissed and sucked at your neck from behind and massaged your buttocks to ease your sphincter. 

This strange feeling faded soon and you bucked your hips to signal them that they were allowed to move. Leon and Raihan nodded at each other and started to thrust into you. Leons thrusts were gentle and calm, while Raihans thrusts were rough and impatient. The dragon tamer grunted each thrust while Leon moaned and threw his head back when he hit that sweet spot of yours inside of you. “God, you're so tight.“ Leon spoke and leaned in to suck on your nipples while he mercilessly started to pound into you.

They filled your holes so well, you were overwhelmed with multiple climaxes all over again. After you screamed their name again, Raihan chuckled and bit your shoulder. “Do you really come every few seconds?“ he asked in a teasing voice, panting and moaning while his cock filled your butt. “I can't help it. You are just feeling just god.“ you admitted, panting too and cheeks flushed red. “Who of us?“ both asked in unison, laughing and moaning. “BOTH!“

“Damn, I don't think I can handle this any longer.. can I come inside of you?“ Leon asked, sweat was dripping down from his forehead while he sped up his thrusts even more. “Go ahead, I'm on the pill.“ you reassured him and leaned in for a longing kiss while he shot his hot seed into you. He moaned loudly in your mouth while he came and this sent Raihan over the edge aswell. He grunted and moaned your name, before he spilled his seed into your butt too. 

Both men collapses ontop of you, their cocks still inside of you and sperm dripping down from their sides of your holes. You tried to catch your breath, before they pulled themselfes out of you and lay beside you. You cuddled up against them, feeling exhausted, tired but amazingly satiesfied. Raihan and Leon watched your cute chest bouncing up and down from your heavy breathing and noticed that you fell asleep.

“Damn, how do we gonna know, who has won?“ Raihan ask.

“Maybe we should say it was da draw and.. try it again?“ Leon smirked, making Raihan smirk too. “That, my friend, is an excellent idea. But for now, we should let her rest.“

Leon chuckled and gave you a sweet kiss on your lips, before Raihan did the same and both drifted into sleep too.


	8. Steamy Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw~

Getting lost with Leon was not as bad as you thought. Infact, you enjoyed your little extra time you had with him. Being the Champion of Galar meant he was away from you for periods of time and that was starting to get frustrating. You knew he had his duties, but that didn't changed the fact how much you missed him and how much he missed you. 

Now you just invited him for a little camping trip in the Wild Area, because you knew that he would get lost so badly, that you have to stay a few days together, no matter what. (Of course, you would be able to get out of there with him, but you pretend that you can't to have Leon for yourself a little longer. Clever girl.)

Leon was fine with this though, because he already noticed that you were just pretending to be as lost as he was, because he didn't minded to have time with you aswell. He would be lying if he would say he won't enjoy those spare times with you.

It was night time and your Pokemon were curled up against each other outside of the tent, while his Charizard and your Primarina kept guard from wild Pokemon who may be lured to your camp from the smell of the left overs of your self-made curry.

Leon was spooning you in the tent, his strong arms around your waist while your back was pressed against his broad chest. His breath was on the back of your neck and his legs were entwined with yours. His breathing was even, but he was not asleep because of the fact, that your ass pressed against his growing erection. He inhaled a bit sharply when you moved in your sleep and your butt grinded into his scrotch even more. 

'If she wasn't asleep, I would say she's doing this on purpose.' the purple haired male thought to himself, while he bit his lip to suppress any sounds. It's been a while you both had time to get intimate and Leon felt his wanting needs even more grew when he heard your sweet little voice that sent shivers down his spine.

“Oh Leon~“ He froze when he heard you say his name moaning. Probably you had a very interesting dream about him. Though when you grinded into his erection even more now, Leon was quick to notice that you were not asleep at all..

“Y-You're awake?“ Leon asked and let out a gasp when he felt you bucking against his length even more. You chuckled and leaned your head back to kiss his chin gently. “How am I supposed to sleep when I have something more tempting here beside me?“ you asked him and Leon almost groaned at the way your voice was seductive and low. His hands slid up your sides now and played with the hem of your shirt. You were just sleeping in one of his big shirts and your panties. His calloused hands went underneath and didn't wasted any time to cup your bare breasts.

You closed your eyes and moaned softly at his touch. His fingers brushed your perked nipples and sent a wave of electricity through your body. His lips were on your neck, kissing and nibbling softly at your sensitive flesh. You mewled almost desperately when you felt one of his hands leaving your breast and wandering down to your wet panties. His fingers ghosted over your covered clit, making you buck your hips again. His clothed erection poked against your buttocks now, throbbing with need. 

His kisses became rougher when he felt your hand caressing over his boxershorts. Leon suppressed to thrust into your hand and moaned loudly when your hand slid into the fabric and grabbed his length. “Let's have some fun, shall we?“ you murmured softly and started to massage his shaft, wandering down to his balls. Leon was quite sensitive on his testicles and he absolutely loved when you gave them as much attention as you do to his cock. You cupped his balls and let them move in your hands, making Leon a panting mess under your touch. He rewarded you with his own fingers sliding in your panties and rubbing your clit rather roughly. You both moaned each others names while you touched each other for more friction. You couldn't take it anymore when Leon slid two fingers into your hot core, pumping at a fast pace. You almost stopped pumping his cock and moaned loudly until you took his hand that was in your panties and stopped him. “I- I need you inside of me, now, Leon. Please.“ you panted and guided his cock already at your entrance from behind, lubricating him by rubbing against your wet fluids. 

Leon moaned softly at your actions and grabbed one of your legs to hike it up, before he thrusted into you from behind. His penetration was so sudden, that you gasped in mildly surprise. You were so damn wet that Leon had no problems to slide into you and began to move. You grinded your hips in your own rhythm against his thrusts, while your loud moans echoed through the small tent. The purple haired male leaned in to bite your neck harshly when he felt your tight walls clenching around his dick. “Damn.. you're as tight as always.“ he grunted and licked your neck, while his free hand fondled your breast in sync. You weren't even able to respond, when he pounded into you roughly and needy. He just hit that one spot right in this angle and sent you over the edge over and over again within minutes. “Oh my god..“ you moaned loudly when Leon hit your g-spot over and over again so precisely. 

“Who's making you feel good?“ he asked and turned you over so that you were riding him, making him slide into you even deeper. You moaned loudly, moving your hips up and down his length when you felt a knot tighten in your stomach again. How many times have you come already?

“You are making me feel good, Leon. Oh God, I'm coming.. Again.“ you cried out and threw your head back when you felt his hot seed filling you up. His cock twitched around your walls, making you come right after him. Leon moaned your name like a chant and held your hips to support you, when you collapsed ontop of him, exhausted. 

Leon smiled and put his arms around your sweating form, giving you sweet kisses on your forehead. “That was amazing.“ he panted and pulled you closer into a protective hug. You smiled and cupped his cheek. “Yes, it was. I love you, Leon.“

“I love you too, [Y/n].“


	9. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> Soft moment where his s/o acts perfectly fine with the haunted house, but one really loud jump scare has her clinging to his leg and close to tears.
> 
> Genre: Comfort, Fluff (much fluff)

You regretted your idea to visit in Lavender Town in Kanto. I mean, you liked the small town and friendly people but that big Pokemon Tower creeped the shit out of you. Leon reassured you by just saying that there is where Pokemon can rest in peace and there is nothing to be afraid of. Though he would be lying if he didn’t had a strange feeling when he entered the spooky tower with you.

At first, everything seemed normal. You saw tombstones which saddened you, but no creepy ghosts or stuff flying around. Not even ghost Pokemon, but even those were partly creepy, that’s because you never catched any. You held your little Hatenna close to your chest while you walked around with Leon to explore the tower further.

“How are you feeling? Are you still scared?” Leon asked softly, ruffling your hair with his calloused hand since he couldn’t hold your hand aslong as you kept that firm grip around your little Pokemon. You smiled at his concern and shook your head slightly. “Not really. I had’ve known that the townspeople say creepy stuff to get tourists in there.” you spoke, making Leon chuckle a bit. “I told you, sweetheart.” he added and walked to the stairs to get to the next floor.

You were in a good mood again and didn’t expected anything to happen, until you heard a really loud bump next to you. You jumped and looked beside you to see nothing. Though it was not over yet and you heard a low groan with several dark howls and voices that were like ‘Go away.’ or something. You gulped, feeling scared and looked for Leon just to see him being disappeared.

“L-Leon? Don’t leave me alone, here.. Please. I’m-” a hand on your shoulder creeped you out so much that you started to scream and fell down on your knees, letting Hatenna go in the process. “Ah, hey, it’s me. Don’t worry!” Leon tried to hug you, but you just looked at him with tears in your eyes.

Suddenly you clung at his leg, hugging it tightly and crying into the fabric of his pants. “I’m scared.. Damn it I am so scared Leon.. Why do I always have such stupid ideas?” you cried and Hatenna tried to comfort you by hugging your shivering leg. You were thankful for Hatenna, but you felt so hopeless at moment.

A few seconds passed until you felt strong arms lift you up in the air until your legs didn’t reached the ground. Leon snaked his strong arms around your body and pulled you close to his chest. His lips whispered soft words of comfort, while he kissed your head lightly. You inhaled deeply, tried to calm down your racing heart. Eventually you calmed down by Leons soft voice and touch, until you pulled away from him.

“Thanks, I needed this.” you said, a smile gracing your features. Leon smiled back and leaned in to capture your lips in a soft kiss. “Anytime, my love. Really. Anytime.”


	10. Your protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can you maybe write something angsty? Like the reader thinks Leon likes Sonia bc she always flirts with him and ignores the reader when she’s around? But then the reader gets hurt or something and in the end they get together? :)
> 
> Genre: Angst, fluff, happy ending

You sighed when you saw Leon talking to Sonia. They seemed so happy and she even laughed at something he said. They were childhood friends, you knew, but they never were a thing at all. At least not before Sonia started to actively flirt with him, especially when you were around. Maybe because she knew you liked him? Maybe she didn’t, but even Hop noticed that you had eyes for his brother.

But now, you were heardbroken at how good they got along. Oh no, did he touched her shoulder while he laughed? That was proof enough for you, he liked her. He liked her as much as you liked him. If that was even possible. You looked away from that ‘happy couple’ und started to wonder. Did you just missed your chance by not telling him sooner? It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore, you thought sadly and stood up. If you kept them company for much longer, you felt like you start crying.

“Hey, [Y/n], where are you going? It’s going to be dark outside and it’s dangerous. Your Pokemon are still in the Pokemon Center.” Leons voice made you flinch and you turned around to face him. He wasn’t smiling. He didn’t smiled at you the way he smiled at Sonia and that made your heart painfully clench. Instead his gaze was laced with worry and slight confusion.

“I know. I just need some fresh air.” you lied and gave him a half-hearted smile, before you turned around again and left the lab where you helped Sonia with a few things.

When you got outside you leaned against the table and let the back of your head rest against the cold door. You closed your eyes and heard both talk inside the lab. You couldn’t catch any phrases, but it seemed that Sonia was a bit upset with Leon.

You shook your head and started to wander around to make your mind. It would be so much easier to just pull a switch and all those damn feelings are gone. But it wasn’t possible. You had to deal with your love for Leon while he was happy with Sonia. It sucked. Everything sucked.

You didn’t paid any attention and bumped into a group of young men, to be precise they looked like a gang from Team Yell. Normally they were not a threat, but you heard some of them have their own rules and just be gangsters and guys you won’t mess around with. You hope these guys were part of the “normal” Team Yell who just tried to protect Marnie.

“What a lovely face.” one of the men chuckled and took your arm rather roughly.

Damn, they were the more cruel kind of guys.. You really had zero luck..

“Why so alone, cutie pie?” the man asked and pulled you closer, his breath stinked like cigarettes and alcohol. You tried to free yourself from his grip, but he was stronger than you. “Let me go, please.” you begged, struggling against his grip. His grip became painful when he squeezed your arm so tightly that he almost broke your bones. “Listen, bitch. I am not in the mood for such shit. You’re going to entertain us for a bit.” he growled and licked his lips, making you shudder from both fear and disgust.

Suddenly his grip loosened and you saw another arm gripping that of the man tightly. You looked at the other person, shocked to see Leon with an unusual sour look on his handsome features.

“If a woman tells you, to let her go. You should listen to her, my friend.” his voice was low and almost deep. You gulped a few times, when the man turned around to punch Leon. Leon blocked the punch with his free hand and took the fist of the man to prevent him from attacking more.

“Damn, this is the Champion!”

“We can’t do something against him, Let’s go.”

Leon let go of the man that assaulted you and he and his gang disappeared into the dark alley, cursing Leon for intervene the ‘fun’. You went on your knees, shivering and almost crying. “T-Thank you..” you mumbled and felt tears down your cheeks. This day was the worst in your life.

Leon kneeled down before you and his soft fingers wiped away your tears. “I just told you it’s dangerous.” he spoke a bit stern, but also gentle. You looked up to see his face. You almost chocked on how worried and sad he looked. He must’ve so worried about you.

“I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened if I didn’t followed you soon enough.” he mumbled and hit the ground with his fist. You never saw him acting like this. “L-Leon, why have you followed me?” you asked him. Leon looked at you and blinked, before he smiled.

“I was worried about you. I can’t let those I care about most get into danger so easily.”

“..Those you care about..?”

Now your face turned slightly red at how close he was to you.

“Yeah. Do I need to be more precise?” he asked and leaned in, giving you a sweet and innocent kiss on your lips. “So, don’t be so reckless again. Or at least, let me be your protector.”

You smiled happily and tackled him down for a bonecrushing hug. “I promise.”


	11. Dirty Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I really like the way you write smut! You’re pretty good at it lol. Can you write about Leon catching YN masturbating? And he gets really horny from it and he joins her and is dirty talking to her and touching her and just smut? If you’re not comfortable with that, it’s totally fine! You’re a great writer! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (it’s kinda hard to see Leon dirty talking. This boy is pure. But after he got familiar with having sex and being dirty, I imagine he could be into that. So I write this as a steady longterm relationship where sex is really casually between him and his s/o!)

“Sweetheart, you’re in here?“ Leon called after you. He just got home earlier than you expected and didn’t found you anywhere. There was only one location where he didn’t looked, the bathroom. He would not mind seeing you showering or something, infact he would love to join you. That’s why he immediately walked towards the bathroom door. When he grabbed the doorknob to open the door, a loud and breathy moan reached his ears, making him stop in his tracks.

He never witnessed you while you touched yourself, though he was truly aware that you do when he is away for some time. At first, he was embarassed like hell to even think about those kind of stuff, not to mention to talk about. But after having a steady, longterm relationship and being sexually active, Leon got accustomed to it quickly. Infact, he really enjoyed his erotic adventures with you.

When your moans became more desperate, he dared to give this a look and opened the door just a tiny bit to see through. He was careful not to make any noise and be unnoticed by you.

You were sitting on the edge of the bathtub, closed eyed and rubbing your entrance vigorously. Leon had just the perfect view from the door to look at your needy core due your spreaded legs. He gulped, cheeks flushed and he couldn’t take off his eyes off you. A part of him wanted to shut the door, because it was still not behaved to watch you masturbate. But his other side, the dominant one in him, got turned on by the sight of you touching yourself.

A long and high-pitched moan left your lips, when you inserted two fingers and pumped them just at the right rhythm. This almost drove Leon wild and he watched you mesmerized until you did a bit more than just moaning.

“Leon- that’s it.. Right there, love.” your chants of his name made his pants tighten painfully, when his erection poked against the fabric and seeked permission to set free. Leon supressed his own moans for the sake of staying unnoticed, but he was not able to restrain himself from letting one hand going down to the bulge of his pants.

He rubbed his clothed length with his palm and stifled his groans and moans by biting his lip harshly. He never thought that it would get him so damn hot to watch you masturbate while you thought of him. Your longing for him must be so desperate like his was for you.

Leon grabbed his length firmly and stroked it through his pants roughly while he watched you playing with your clit while you finger-fucked yourself. Your thumb circled your sensitive bud, adding more pleasure to your finger thrusts until you couldn’t take it anymore and reached your climax. “Aaaaah- Yes, Leon…”

That was it.

That was the moment Leon lost it.

He undressed himself quickly, his clothes dumping at the ground rather uncaring and he opened the door now with full force. You jumped by the sudden sound and see your boyfriend and soon-to-be-fiance. Without saying anything, he joined you in the bathtub and pulled you close, his hungry lips devouring yours instantly. You relaxed thanks to a sharp inhale during the kiss and put your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Leons hands were needy, when they roamed over your naked body. He instantly rubbed your clit, making you squirm and moan against him. You were still sensitive from your previous orgasm. He massaged your clit with his thumb, while his fingers caressed your folds and he pressed you against the cold tiles of the bathroom.

Feeling hot from his body and lips, compared to the coldness on your back had a tantalizing effect on your body and you mewled attentive when you bucked your hips more into his hands, wanting to feel more of him. “Do you always touch yourself when I am away?” he asked and sucked at your neck, finding your sweet spot in an instant. You moaned loudly and dug your nails into the skin of his back.

“Y-Yeah.. I just can’t help it. I need you so much, Leon..” you confessed and threw your head back to give him more access to your neck. Leon hummed in response, sucking and nipping at your skin while his fingers filled you. You gasped, feeling his fingers scissoring you and pumping at a higher speed than you just finger-fucked yourself moments ago. “And do you imagine it’s being me touching you during those dirty times?” he breathed against your ear, sucking at your earlobe gently and biting just ever so slightly to make you shiver. Damn, he just knows how to make you melt into his touches.

His way of dirty talking turned you on so much that you moaned at his question. “Y-Yes, I imagine it’s your skilled hand travelling down my body and touching my pussy. Oh god, I always see your toned body and getting lost just by the thought of you fingering me.” you admitted, blushing. You never really dirty talked to each other, but you thought it was really hot right now.

Leon silenced you with a rough kiss, making you gasp in the process. He used this to slip his tongue into your mouth and engaging yours to a battle of dominance. You only won those fights when your relationship started, but now you didn’t had a chance against Leons way of kissing you senseless. “That’s good.” he groaned against your lips and his fingers pulled out of you to rub your clit fast and mercilessly, turning you into a moaning mess for him. “Because I feel the same way about you.” he added and sucked at your bottom lip gently, tucking at it and biting it.

The image of Leon stroking his length too while thinking of you, made your mind completely blank. You’re so lost in the moment, that you missed the timing when he thrusted his hard member into you. “You’re always.. so tight..” Leon groaned against your neck, kissing the soft skin gently while he pounded into your wet core. You clung at his neck, pulling him closer to feel the warmth of his body. His scent invaded your nostrils and you closed your eyes, letting yourself drowning into the ecstasy he gave you. Leon moaned your name over and over again, while his thrusts became almost brutal, desperate. He was so gentle at first but now he enjoyed getting rough on you sometimes.

His cock twitched around your walls, making you notice that he was close. You pressed your legs together to squeeze him even more and sending him over the edge. “Oh holy fuck..” Leon cursed and spilled his seed deep into your wanting womb. You reached your climax aswell while Leon rode off his own climax and thrusted into you now more calm and gentle.

When he pulled out of you, you both were panting, heads leaning against each other. You smiled sweetly at him, while he had his dorky cheeky grin. He lift his arm to caress your cheek, pulling you into a loving kiss.

“I love you, you know that?” he asked between his peppering kisses on your lips and chin. You giggled at the tickling feeling of his facial hair on your hot skin. “I know. And I love you too, Leon.”

“I know, I heard your desperate moans, dear.”


	12. Match Maker Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Could you write a scenario with Sonia trying to play matchmaker for Leon and his crush? Maybe have Hop help her too.

“Sonia, this is never going to work.” Hop sighed, holding up some twigs when he hid in a bush with Sonia. Both observed a young couple in the meadows of Postwick, sitting awkwardly next to each other and trying to look anywhere but each other.

“It will. Promise me. I am a real match maker and Leon fawned over Y/n for ages. And I know she has a major crush on him too. It has to work.” Sonia smirked and looked at her Rotom Smartphone and the sent messages.

You know, Sonia used Rotom to hack into your phones and sent you and Leon a message, pretending it was from the other and that tricked both of you into the delusion that the other one wanted to meet you here.

Though you realized sooner than Leon that this was some sort of a trick because Leon was as puzzled as you when you asked him why he messaged you.

“So.. who do you think sent us those messages and.. why?” Leon asked, glancing over to your sitting form and cleared his throat lightly. Sonia helped you with a suitable outfit and you wore a cute [f/c] dress with thin straps that left your shoulders mostly bare. His gaze traveled down to your long legs and up again to how flawlessly your hair fell around your shoulder when you turned your head and faced him.

“That sounds like something Sonia would do.” you explained, smiling shyly at him. Sonia knew about your crush but you begged her not to intervene because you don’t want to risk your chance of ruining your friendship with this awesome man. There is no way he feels the same, you always told yourself.

You both sat there in silence after this, looking into each others eyes and noone dared to move or avert the longing gaze. Sonia grew impatient by this.

“Goddamn, if they don’t do anything soon, I’m stomping over and hit their heads together.” Sonia spoke, sighing. Hop chuckled. “You really ship them, don’t you?” he teased her. “Of course, they’re soo cute, but so fucking dumb about realizing how they feel. It’s time for some help.” Sonia said and took a Pokeball. Hop had a bad feeling about this..

Sonia also knew that you were afraid of some bug Pokemons, like the spider-like ones in particular. So she catched a Joltik and threw the Pokeball near where you sat.

When you noticed the little yellow Pokemon, you began zu shriek and jumped on Leon in fear. He blinked in confusion when you buried your head deep into his chest and pulled you close. “Calm down, it’s a just a lil Joltik.” he smiled and caressed your back in order to calm you down. “Sorry. They just creep the fuck out of me..” you smiled against his chest and looked up to see his genuine smile. His amber orbs shimmering with so much intensity, you almost got lost in them.

Time seemed to stopped around you two when you gazed into each others eyes more desperate now. His gaze fell on your lips and then up again to your eyes. Sonia gasped and almost forgot to breath. She held on Hops arm and wiggled it frantically while she waited for what she longed to happen.

Suddenly your face buried in the crook of his neck and you let out a troubled sigh. “GODDAMN KISS ALREADY!!!!!” Sonias scream made you both jump and look at the bush where Hop facepalmed and Sonia stood there, hands on her hips and looking sour.

You and Leon looked at each other and blushed madly, until Leon stood up and took your hand. “Let’s go somewhere.. more private.”


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Could we please have something post-game, where Leon wakes up with a nightmare about Eternus, so his s/o cuddles him till he feels better? Everyone seems to forget that Leon had to fight that monster on his own, and only had charizard left at the end. If Hop and Gloria hadn't turned up, and the pokedball didn't work, Leon would have been in trouble.

“NOOO!” Leon screamed in shock when Eternatus devoured Hop and you. He woke up with sweat dripping from his forehead and he held his temple while the nightmare was still present in his mind. He glanced over to make sure you were safe and sound, but you woke up from his scream. “Sorry, I didn’t meant to wake you..” he apologized and looked down at his trembling hands. He never thought he would be so weak after a nightmare, but the feeling of loosing the most important persons in his life was too much to handle.

“It’s okay.” you muttered, still tired but you also knew why he had those nightmares. “You had this dream about Eternatus again, hadn’t you?” you asked and closed the gap between your bodies in your shared bed to put your arms around his torso. Leon leaned into your touch and inhaled your scent deeply. Yes, you were there. You were here with him. Hesitantly he put his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, his nose resting in the crook of your neck.

“Yeah.. I keep seeing Eternatus devouring Hop and .. you. I can’t get this image out of my mind.” Leon sighed, it was not like him to be so clingy and a worrywart, but the events that happened with the legendary Pokemon had an mental impact on him. Though he would never show it to anyone else but you. He trust you. He knew he can be whatever he want when he was with you. You weren’t judging him. You always supported him.

“It’s fine. Eternatus is beaten and in good care. It won’t go raging again. We’re safe, thanks to you. You saved us, Leon.” you spoke with a soft voice, trying to calm him down and cuddling closer to him. Leon smiled thankfully and leaned his head up to kiss your lips softly. “Of course I saved you. My life would’ve been worthless if I had lost my brother and the love of my life.” he spoke, making you blush and smile.

“Leon..” you replied softly, touched by his words when you sealed his lips again in a sweet kiss. You both held each other firmly and pressed your bodies flush against each other until the night ended.

As long as he had you, Leon hadn’t any more reasons to fear anything.


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Leon's crush is his childhood friend who moved away to another region with their parents when they were like 7-8. Even after all those years they still have strong romantic feelings toward each other. How would their reunion be like?

Leon never forgotten about you. How could he even? It’s not like you were gone completely. You both exchanged numbers before you had left with your parents.

You were both children when it happened, crying over not being able to play together anymore or look for cute Pokemon in your neighbourhood. When you both grew older, you noticed the change in the messages you exchanged via phones. He almost beamed with joy when you had video chats and you saw his face so close that his phone camera couldn’t adjust the quality so you often spoke to a blurred blop of purple. Though you knew he had become a handsome man, because you made sure to stay focused on everything that happened in your old home.

He would be lying if he didn’t noticed you growing up into a beautiful person yourself while remembering the times you both sat somewhere and laughed together. You even babysitted little Hop together when his mother had to do some business. It was always so much fun to be around him that even after 10 and more years, you hated your parents for moving to Sinnoh. It was way too far away to visit each other regulary, so you haven’t seen him in person since you left. Video chats were not the same or texting. You wanted to see him. And you wanted to surprise him.

So, on one day he had a match against Gloria, to defend his title as Champion. The stadium was crowded and you barely got a good spot to sit on where you could see him close enough but that didn’t matter. You were here. You could tell he wasn’t seeing you between the crowded fans cheering loudly, but you didn’t mind. You haven’t told him that you would come, so of course he had no reason to look around for someone.

You remained silent, and smiled to yourself to see your childhood friend and crush ever since then battling with all he got. He had so much spirit und you could feel how much he loved his Pokemon and how much he loved Pokemon battles.

In the end, Leon won the battle and complimented Gloria on how strong she became. Motivation her to train harder and beat him one day. He was smiling and sighing in slight exhaustion before he noticed his phone vibrating. It was a text message from you.

“Congratulations for your win. This battle was intense.  
-XXX- Y/N”

Leon blinked and texted back immediately.

“How do you knew I just had a battle?” he wrote and waited for a reply. He waited a few seconds and got a voice mail from you. You only said one sentence that made him turn around. “Turn around.”

He turned to the entrance and spotted a familiar figure standing there, holding a phone in your hands and waving at him. Leons eyes widen in shock and he dropped his phone before he walked to you. Leon stopped a few meters before you, eyeing you as if he couldn’t believe you were really standing there. Your smile widen at his reaction.

“What? It’s me.” you chuckled and before you could say anything else, you were pressed against his strong chest when he pulled you into a tight hug. “I can’t believe to see you in person. God, I missed you so much..” he mumbled, still laughing and not quite believing that it was happening. You chuckled and put your arms around him to deepen this hug. “Me too. I had to see you, Leon. It’s been too long. Too long to be apart from you.” you spoke softly, making Leon squeeze you tighter.

When you both broke away from the hug, you both just looked at each other wide smiled. You couldn’t believe it and neither did he.

“Come, I want to celebrate this win. Let’s go eat at the best restaurant we can find.”


	15. Happy Birthday, Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Request.  
> it's Leons birthday, and Y/n decided him to give him.. a special gift.
> 
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual situations, blowjob, swallowing

“Come on, Y/n, I can’t see a thing with this blindfold.” Leon chuckled and tried to touch you with his hands to be sure you were still around. For the moment he was sitting on his bed when you said you had a special birthday gift for him. He didn’t complained when you covered his eyes with a blindfold and leaving him sitting there.

“That’s a full purposed intention, Leon.” you answered and reached out for his hand to show him that you were still there. Leon relaxed under your touch and smiled. “You know, I don’t need any presents. Having your love is more I could wish for.” he spoke, made your heart skip a beat. He was always so sweet and cute, you almost melted on every thing he said to you.

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll love this present because.. it’s basically me.” you spoke seductively and started to kiss his neck.

Leon gulped a bit, as if he already could guess what you were implying. His thoughts were confirmed, when you slowly tucked at the hem of his shirt and pulled it off his head shortly after. You licked your lips at the sight of his toned chest. Your fingertips craved to dance on his smooth skin, but you were going to tease him a little bit.

Your lips were on his neck, slightly sucking at his adams apple until a low moan left Leons lips. He was so sensitive on his adams apple so you decided to get it some more attention. Your tongue licked over the fleshy ball, kissing it, nibbling and biting gently. Leons moans echoed through the room, making a familiar wetness between your legs noticeable. But not now, now all you wanna do is making him feel good. And hell, you were determined to make him scream your name in pleasure and leave him a mess.

When his hands blindly looked for you to touch you, you stopped him and traced your index finger along his chest, poking his nipple in the process what made Leon gasp in pleasure. “Leave your hands by yourself, Leon. Now, just lean back and relax.” you cooed softly, making him shudder under your touch when you caressed his earlobe with your finger. Slowly, you traced down to his neck and over his shoulder. You felt his muscles flex under your fingertips and went back to his chest. You leaned forward and kissed his shoulderblade, going down to his chest and slowly tracing your tongue around one already perked nipple.

Leon inhaled sharply, his gasps of approval were music in your ears when you sucked at his nipple, while one free hand toyed with the other. You loved how sensitive he was to your touch und when you bit down on his nipple, a large bulge poked through his tight pants. “Well, looks like our special guest is awake now. Now the real fun can start.” you chuckled, more to yourself, but how you put your words in such a low and sexy voice, made Leon blush a dark shade of red. You never went down on him before, infact all you had before was vanilla sex and he was not really prepared into such hot stuff.

His hips bucked on their own, when your hand ghosted over his crotch, making you moan softly at the feeling of his hard length. Leon was tempted to run his fingers through your hair, but he was still blinded by the fabric on his head, plus you forbid him to touch you, which added to the impatient desire he was feeling at moment.

You enjoyed the sight of Leon being at your mercy. He was so cute, it almost made you end of your teasing, but you had too much fun doing this. Your fingers graced over his belt, unbuckling it painfully slowly. Leon knew you were doing this in purpose, but he just went with it and his body relaxed, when you finally freed his throbbing erection. His tip was already covered in pre-cum and the thick veins looked so tasty, that you gasped at the sight of it.

“You’re looking so damn tasty, Leon.” you purred against his neck, kissing his skin softly before you licked down his body until your face was directly infront of his member. Leon growled almost inhumanly low when your fingertips brushed over the slit of his tip, making them sticky from his slick fluid. You smirked and kissed his tip, before you hold his shaft with both of your hands and bent down to take as much into your mouth as you could.

Leon threw his head back, the pleasure absolutely overwhelming him. “Y-Your mouth feels.. so hot..” he moaned softly, biting his lip when he rememberd how your pussy felt in comparison to your mouth. He thrusted his hips upwards to meet your rhythm, but he shoved himself a bit too far until his tip touched your throat (pharynx). You almost choked and tears formed in your eyes, until Leon noticed that something was wrong.

“I am so sorry.. I just.. got.. ah…!” Leon stopped his apology midway when your hand grabbed his testicles to massage them to the new bobbing movements of your head. Leons mind went completely blank and he screwed your rule of not touching you, when his calloused hands gripped into your soft hair and pulled you more into his dick.

You bit him gently, making him yelp in slight pain. “That was punishment for not obeying, love.” you chuckled when your mouth left his cock just to lick his lubcricated shaft with long and soft strokes. “Oh god.. Y/n..” Leon moaned your name desperately, bucking his hips relentlessly against your mouth. You felt your core throbbing with need while you sucked him, his moans almost drove you crazy.

Then it happened. Leon let out a loud moan of your name when you felt the sticky and salty cum in your mouth. You swallowed it, careful not to waste any drop of his manly juices while Leon rode his orgasm. He was panting heavily and now he could not restrain from removing the blind fold. After he was able to see you again, he saw you licking your hands joyfully and some cum still on your tongue when you licked yourself clean from his mess. He gulped again, his heart racing when he suddenly threw you onto the bed, hovering over you.

“Now then, am I allowed to ripp my present open and have some more fun?”


	16. Don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Request:  
> soo.. maybe Leon has been ignoring you bc he’s so busy being champion. He’s forgetting dates and not calling or texting you back? And you’re so close to being done with him when he realises he fucked up and does everything he can to get you back? :)
> 
> A/N  
> I make a turn in this prompt, because I really don’t see Leon ignoring his darling completely, no matter how busy he is. So I made up of a .. good reason for that. I hope that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst/Comfort/Happy Ending

Leon did nothing on purpose, you were aware of that. Being a Champion had more downs than ups and lately he was really busy with his appointments with Rose and helping that new promising Challenger, Gloria, on her journey. You really were fine with that, because that’s what it meant to date the Champion of Galar.

But..

It pained you so much, that he seemed to ignore you lately. He didn’t even texted you back after you sent him a text message of how much you missed him and asking him how his day was. You didn’t even knew if he read his messages and that’s what made you feel lonely and sad. Canceling or forgetting your dates were one thing, but completely ignoring you? He always texted you back, no matter how busy he was. It was so unlikely of him to actually ignore you completely. It felt like he was done with you. Did you already bore him?

After you waited for another days waiting for a response that never came, you felt like you were done with him too. You still loved him, how could you not, but if he wanted to break up with you, why didn’t he just told you? Weren’t you worth being talked to at least?

You could cry right now, you wanted to scream at him for neglecting you so much, you wanted to let out all your sadness you kept within you the past weeks.

And then, when you were about to text him, that it was over, something kept you from sending it.

“Y/N!!!! I finally found you..” Sonia reached you, totally exhausted and she looked terrified, like something bad happened. “What’s wrong Sonia?” you asked, trying to hide your anger and depression you still felt because of Leon.

“Leon was badly injured by a legendary Pokemon.. I try to find you for days now, girl. He is in a coma for 4 days now and he keeps mumbling your name, but he just don’t wake up..”

Your phone dropped in disbelief while your face was struck with horror and guilt. He fought a legendary Pokemon? And he got injured so badly that he fell into a coma?

And there you were, thinking he ignored you..You felt like shit now. You had known that Leon would never neglect you in such a way.

“I have to see him.” you told Sonia. She nodded and took you to the hospital where Leon stayed in.

You stepped closer to his bed and saw his brother Hop holding his hand. He was crying and he looked like he haven’t slept for days. When he noticed someone entered the room, he turned to you, eyes widening. “Y/N.. where were you..? Lee needs you..” his voice was broken and weak. You wiped your tears that forced their way to stream down your cheeks and sat beside him, taking his other hand in yours.

“Lee.. please wake up.. You know I need you.. I.. I am sorry for being mad at you.. I.. I thought you just ignored me.. God I am so sorry.. If I had known.. I..” you sobbed, letting your whole feelings wash over you while you threw your head into his chest and cried. Hop looked at you sadly and squeezed his brothers hand tightly. “Please.. wake up.. I love you .. so much..”

“I love you too.”

You looked up, shocked to see Leon having his eyes open. He looked quite tired and exhausted, but a small smile graced his lips. “I am so glad you’re here.” he added, making your feeling of guilt even worse. You sobbed more and threw your arms around his neck to pull him into you. “Don’t do this ever again.. I .. I thought you ignored me..”

Leon gave you an apologetic smile. “I would never neglect you. For nothing in this world. Forgive me?” he whispered. You cried louder from his care and buried your head deep into his chest. “There is nothing to forgive, Lee.. You’re my everything.. My whole world.. Please, don’t you ever dare to leave me..”

“I won’t. I promise.” he smiled and hugged you back as tightly as he could.

How could you even think for one moment in your life that his man was ignoring you..


	17. Leon going down on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> I love your page so much 😍 you’re such an amazing writer and I feel like you capture Leon’s personality nicely Can I request a raunchy prompt? Leon going down on his S/O.

Leons hands were greedy when they travelled along the curves of your naked body. He always took his time to admire your beauty and let your supple breasts and skin linger in his eyes for as long as possible.

That is until you grew impatient with him and pulled him into you, kissing his lips hungrily while your free hand ran through his purple hair. He moaned softly in the kiss, his evenly bare body rubbing against yours to add more friction to your core.

“L-Leon..Your lips are so soft.” you gasped in his mouth when his tongue licked at your bottom lip. He smiled at your sentence and caressed your sides lovingly. “Then you’ll will love me even more, when you see what I have in mind with those soft lips.” he purred against your hot skin, his breath sending a shiver down your spine. You knew exactly what he was planning to do and your core starts to throbbing in anticipation.

Leon kissed your neck, nibbling and biting, before he kissed his way down over between your breasts, giving them a slight squeeze with his hands. His thumbs rolled over your hardened buds and massaged them gently, earning more longing moans and gasps from you. He liked what he heard and licked a wet trace to your stomach.

He started to kiss around your belly button while his hands followed suit and rubbed gentle circles around your hips. You closed your eyes and leaned back, waiting for him to went lower. Leon got your silent plea, before he lowered himself down even more. Now his face was between your legs.

He spread your legs open, wide enough to being caged between them. He kissed your thighs softly, stroking them with his hands in a rough manner. His fingers danced over your inner thighs teasingly, ignoring your wanting heat.

“S-Stop teasing me please..” you mumbled and gripped in his purple hair, trying to push him into your pussy. Leon chuckled, he loved having the upper hand while making you squirm underneath him.

“As you wish.” he purred lowly and you let out a loud moan of his name when he licked over your clit ever so gently. He used his fingers to spread your wet folds and licked over your sensitive pearl, circling it and stroking it with his talented tongue. You gripped into the bedsheets and threw your head back. You just loved it when he went down on you..

Leon breathed a kiss on your clit, before his long tongue traced down your folds and over your entrance slit, sucking at it and taking it in his mouth. You felt his teeth grazing your sensitive skin, but that just added to the pleasure he was giving you. “L-Leon.. please.. more..” you moaned out desperately, trying to rub your legs but his head prevented you from doing so. Your boyfriend moaned against your pussy and gave it one more lick, before his tongue darted into your heat.

You almost screamed out his name when his tongue fucked you just right. The wet appendage felt your walls clenching him and Leon groaned against you when he felt your orgasm rising. His fingers rubbed your clit simultanous with his tongue thrusts, until your whole body trembled with euphoria. You threw your head back once more and cried out in pleasure, your climax overwhelming your mind completely.

Leons retracted his tongue, your juices evident on his chin and tongue when he licked your drops and from his fingers and chin. “You taste so good, Y/n.” he smirked and kissed his way up again until his lips were on yours, giving you a slight taste of yourself. You put your hands around him and pulled him closer, still feeling in pure bliss from what he just did to you.


	18. S/O having fears to tell Leon that she's pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
>  How about the s/o trying to hide a pregnancy out of fear Leon wold leave them only to discover that he is overjoyed with the thought of being a dad

“You’re still scared to tell him, right?” Hop asked, putting his hand ontop of your swollen belly. You’re in the 5th month now and you didn’t saw Leon the past months, so that’s why he didn’t knew or suspect anything yet. You were afraid to tell him either.

“Why do you think, I’m scared?” you asked, fiddling with strands of your hair and sighing deeply. Hop smiled and giggled. “Well, because Lee said he will be here soon to look how we’re doing and ever since we’re expecting him, you’re hiding in my room.” he explained, making you blush slightly in embarassment.

“Y-Yeah.. What if he is not ready for this? What if he leaves me alone with the child?” you mumbled, looking down at your feet - at least you tried but instead you were looking at your belly. You heard Hop sigh.

“Y/n, I thought you would know Lee better than I am. Do you REALLY think he is that kind of an asshole to leave his pregnant partner?” Hop asked, putting his hand on your shoulder. He still couldn’t believe that you really think that lowly of Leon.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I am ready for this, so what about him? He has no time for a child.” you tried to explain why you were worried, just to notice how dumb your worries were. Leon would never neglect you or your child.

“Hey, I don’t know if you both talked about being parents yet, but I am positive that Lee will be happy to this news. Just talk to him.” Hop gave you an encouraging smile.

You wanted to say something in return when you heard the door from the main hall open and Leons happy voice calling. “I’M HOME!”

Crap.

Hop smiled and stood up. “Please, Y/n. Talk to him. It’s not fair to judge into conclusions.” he spoke confidently and opened his door. “We’re here, Lee. Would you mind, coming over here for a minute?”

“Wait, Hop. I’m not read-” you weren’t even able to finish your sentence when Leon peeked his head through the door. “Yeah?”

Hop smiled and patted your shoulder, before he went outside to leave you alone. Leon blinked and turned back to you, noticing your changed body appearance. “You look stunning. But.. could you.. by any chance .. eaten too much lately?” he asked with a smile and went over to give you a chaste kiss on your lips.

“I haven’t eaten too much, Lee.. Actually.. Listen.. uhm.. you should probably take a seat first..” you began, still nervous about this whole stuff. Leon seemed a bit worried about what could it be that your behavior was like this. “I am not fat. I am.. pregnant.” you simply stated and turned your head away from him. You didn’t wanted to see his reaction.

“…Do you mean.. we’re going to become parents?” he asked, his voice was a bit shaky and that worried you more. You looked up to see his face, but you almost gasped when you saw the happy glint in his eyes. “Y-Yeah, I guess we will..” you said before he pulled you on his lap and hugged you tightly.

“Awesome! I can’t wait! Why haven’t you told me sooner, love?” he asked, peppering your face with lovely kisses. You felt like you burst into tears. He was truly to good to be true. “I was afraid.. you might leave me, because you don’t want to be a father..?” you spoke softly and uncertain. Now you questioned yourself that you really considered his reaction that badly.

“Are you kidding me, Y/n? You’re my sunshine. I want to spend my life with you. And have a family with you. Of course I am happy!” he laughed and kissed you again, this time on your lips. You relaxed into the kissed and exhaled deeply.

You were glad. Glad to have someone like him.


	19. Comforting Leon after a rough day (Lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: You are comforting Leon after a rough and tough day and things get a little bit steamy.  
> Not much nsfw though

A troubled and exhausted sigh left Leons lips when he entered the hotel room, he was staying in with you, during your stay in Spikemuth. You knew, Leon was quite busy lately and almost didn’t had any chances to rest. Being the Champion had to be tough sometimes, if someone as strong as Leon was slowly pushing past his limits. He may won’t show it, but actually he was really exhausted and tired.

Though he managed to give you a heartwarming smile, when he saw you sitting on the kingsize-bed, reading a book. You looked up, ready to smile back, but your book almost dropped in shock, when you noticed the horrible condition your boyfriend was in. He was so pale and looked like he was gonna about to faint any second.

You stood up and went to his side, pulling him into a comforting hug. “You really need to slow down, Leon. I know you can’t sit back when someone needs help, but please. You’re pushing yourself way too hard.” you scolded him softly, kissing his cheek and pulled him over the bed. He sat down with you and laid his head on your shoulder, closing his eyes and sighed a bit. “I’m fine, Y/n. Don’t worry about me.” he tried to reassure you, but you knew him better than this. You knew that he was done and tired.

“You’re so stubborn.” you sighed and ran your hands through his hair. This calmed him down most of the time so you always played with his hair when he needed comfort. Leon leaned into your touch, smiling contently and purring slightly at your caressing. “I know, but you still love my stubborness.” he chuckled lightly, raising his arm to put it around your shoulder and pulling you closer to him. You chuckled from his remark, seating yourself in his lap and bent his head down to pepper his face with sweet kisses. Leon groaned softly into your soft kisses and held you tight. When your lips found his, he started to moan and dominated that kiss instantly.

You suppressed your own moan when you felt his hand wander to your back, stroking up and down the lower of your back and eventually slipping underneath your shirt. A shiver ran down your spine, when his cold fingers traced your naked skin up to the clasp of your bra.

Leon broke the kiss to take off your shirt, pulling it over your head slowly. His mouth was on your neck the second your shirt fell on the floor. Your hands massaged the back of his neck, rubbing slowly over his shoulders to easy any tension in his muscles. The purple haired male moaned softly when he felt his muscles loosen under your massage and kissed your neck roughly, while his hands played with the clasp of your bra. He opened your bra with one swift motion and pulled the straps down with his teeth, revealing your breasts to him.

“There is nothing better than the supple tiddies of my hot girlfriend to forget those days.” he chuckled darkly and cupped your breasts to give them a nice squeeze. You moaned at his touches and hugged him, pushing him further on your hot body. “I may know something more to help you out~” you smirked at him and Leon chuckled, before his lips collided with yours once more.

Loud moans echoed through the room for a long period of the night.


	20. Christmas Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested.  
> This ended a little bit of Leon x Reader x Slight!Raihan.  
> Excuse me, I just love messing around with both.

“Hey watch out with the tree. I don’t want it to fall into my desk.” Professor Magnolia sighed, when Raihan and Leon tried to make the big tree stand in the middle of her Lab. Sonia asked some of her friends, including you, to help decorate the lab for christmas and since you couldn’t say no to her, here you were, baking christmas cookies with her and Gloria while the boys had to take care of the big fir tree.

“Maybe you should’ve taken a smaller tree then, grandma? This thing barely stands without stable pedestrals.” Sonia sighed, adding icing on the almost finished cookies while you took out a new batch from the oven. “Maybe we can get Leon and Raihan hold the tree until christmas is over.” you chuckled jokingly while both males yelped at you in shock as if you were serious.

Magnolia sighed and shook her head. These youth today was driving her insane slowly, but she couldn’t think to celebrate without them. The door the the lab opened and revealed Hop, who carried a large brown bag. “I got everything for your christmas macaroons, Y/n.” he chirped and his nostrils were filled by the delicious scent of the baked cookies.

After the tree finally stood in place, after hours of fighting with Leon and Raihan constantly shoving the tree back to each other because the tree fell over the whole time, it was ready to get decorated. Magnolia took a nap from enduring the loud kiddos the whole morning until afternoon, while Sonia helped Hop to hang up the chain of lights outside the Lab.

You were alone with Raihan and Leon and helped them to decorate the tree. Raihan took a golden figurine of a legendary Pokemon that was placed on top of the tree and stepped backwards, as if he was about to take a run-up. You raised a brow at the best friend of your crush and looked to Leon. You both gazed at each other and sighed. “Raihan, please don’t tell me you want to try to jump at the tree to place this figurine. You’ll knock down the damn tree.” you sighed. “Trust me, I’ll handle this.” Raihan winked at you and ran towards the tree. You immediately covered your hands. “I can’t watch..”

Just before Raihan was about destroy the hard work he and Leon had on this, Leon grabbed both shoulders of his former rival and pushed him back. “Stop being so reckless. If you mess up the Professor’s lab, she’s going to throw a tantrum.” Leon spoke softly, crossing his arms and looking to the top of the tree. He was thinking how to solve the problem.

“You.. guys could lift me up and I place the figurine.” you suggested, making both males look at you. “Are you sure you’re going to reach the top? The tree is really tall.” Leon mumbled, trying to measuring the height difference between you three when they lift you up high. “Well, we could give it a try?”

You nodded, walking over to both and between them. Raihan took your legs and Leon wrapped his strong arms around waist, when both lifted you up in the air. You held on their shoulders when they lifted you higher until you almost reached the top. You stretched out your arm as much as you could, just to notice a few centimeters were missing. “Could you guys lift me up a little bit higher? I am almost there.” you spoke, hiding a squeal when you felt both men holding onto you which felt quite nice.

“I am sorry Y/n, that’s as far as we can.” Leon said, his lips were on your hip. Your top was hiked up a bit from them pulling you up, so his breath hit your bare skin and made you shudder lightly. “It’s fine. I can try to reach it..” you said and tried to jump a bit out of their grip to reach the top.

You miscalculated their grip on you and jumped a bit too much, leaving the figure in place on top with a “YES I GOT IT!”, but unfortunately Leon and Raihan were not able to catch you back and you fell right into one strong chest, laying on the ground. You blinked a few times, not quite sure which of those you knocked down with you, but when you heard a “Click” from a Rotom phone that took a picture and a dark chuckle, you had a good guess that you fell on your crush.

Slowly, you looked up to see a blushing Leon. He held you close and his breath tickled the skin of your neck. His lips were so damn close.. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice a mix from worry and embarassment. “Y-Yeah, I am sorry about that..” you whispered back and gazed at him. His orbs vibrated slightly, maybe it was because of the artificial lights in the lab, but he never looked so beautiful like in this moment. “It’s fine. I don’t mind having you above me.” Leon laughed, but you could tell he was hell of a nervous mess right now. You giggled and leaned down to peck him on his lips, when Sonia and Hop entered the lab.

“Uh, guys, could you take it to the bedroom? You know, other people can enter here anytime.” Sonia sighed, but wore the biggest smirk ever, since she knew about the feelings you harbored for each other. Raihan almost laughed his ass up from your red faces and you just buried your nose deep into the crook of his neck.

Everyone shared a laugh and helped you up to finish decorating the tree. Sometimes you hated your friends, but damn. They were more you ever wished for.


	21. Leon taking care of his sick s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request.  
> Just fluff.

If it just was a normal cold, you wouldn’t have bothered Leon to take care of you. Since he was quite busy as Champion and you didn’t had a terminal illness. Though, you felt weak and fuzzy, not being able to think or do anything. And as if the illness wanted to mess with you, it gotten worse over night and you couldn’t even leave the bed because of fever and lack of any strength in your body.

So, now you were bedridden for a few days and your boyfriend was with you, canceling his appointments and only leaving if there was a challenger to battle him (because he COULDN’T cancel those battles for your sake. He would if he was allowed to, but he can’t. And you were fine with it, since you almost slept most of the time while the fever was draining you out)

“How are you feeling, today?” Leon asked and entered your bedroom with a plate of selfmade tea and soup. He even brought some aspirin for your throbbing head-ache. You really felt like shit thanks to that damn cold. But on the bright side, you had Leons whole attention which was quite nice. Not that he neglected you while you aren’t sick, but it’s been a while you both had so much time for each other.

“I feel like I just got hit by a Hyper Beam, after gotting smacked by a big bad Hammerarm hit my head hard.” you explain, coughing after every phrase and covering your mouth to minimize the risk of getting Leon sick aswell.

Leon chuckled at your desciption and put the plates with the tea and soup on the nightstand between your bed. “At least you’re not too sick to be the cute, adorable Y/n I love so much.” he spoke and put his hand on your forehead to see if you still had fever. “Mhm, your forehead is still burning. Seems the fever is still as bad as before.” he sighed. “That’s enough I think, I call a doctor now.”

“Leon, you worry too much. It’s just a cold with fever. That’s normal.” you reassured him, placing your hands in your lap when you tried to sit up in your bed. Leon was quick and pushed you back gently into a lying position.

“What do you think you’re doing? You should lie down until the fever is gone at least.” he scolded you softly, pinching your cheeks lightly as punishment. You yelped at the stinging feeling in your cheeks and pouted at him.

“I just wanted to sit up to drink your tea.” you defended. Leons hands dropped and he felt embarassed.

“Oh.. Hahaha, Sorry then.” he chuckled and helped you up, before handing you the cup of tea. You smiled and sipped the hot liquid, when it burned your tongue. “Wah.. too hot.”

Leon smiled at your cute behavior and rubbed your back, while he leaned in close. Your eyes widen a bit and you were about to say something, when you felt his lips brushing against yours. “Not as hot as you.” he mumbled against your lips, before you pushed him away gently.

“L-Leon.. I told you not to kiss me as long as I am that sick. Now you’re gonna get sick too..” you sighed and Leon facepalmed. He forgot about that. “Damn. But.. Well since it’s too late now, it doesn’t matter anymore.” he simply told you and leaned back to kiss you again. You relaxed into this second kiss and pulled him closer.

He was one of a kind, but .. hell you loved him.


	22. Why you chose me over anyone else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:   
> Leon with an s/o who sometimes wonders why he chose them over anyone else? :3
> 
> Fluff,

Leon looked up, when he felt your gaze on him. He blinked in mildly surprise before he shot you a soft smile. “Do I have something in my face?” he asked and you cleared your throat, feeling caught. Though he still couldn’t guess what was on your mind.

“No, no..” you shook your head, hanging your head low that strands of your hair fell infront of your eyes and covered them. You felt Leons hands caress away the strands and put them behind your ear. Now you realized how close he was.

“Something is bothering you. I know I am not good in guessing moods, but .. you seem quite sad lately.” he spoke, voice laced with worry and love for you. You still didn’t understood why he was with you when there were plenty of ‘better’ choices out there.

“I..” you began,not quite confident enough to tell him your worries. He might just laugh at you. “Yes?” he inquired, his forehead now touching yours in an attempt to give you some comfort. You relaxed into feeling his skin and breath on your face and closed your eyes.

“I was just wondering.. why on earth you chose me. Over all that awesome people out there, you decided to stay with me. A simple and plain girl who basically has nothing to offer. You.. on the other hand.. You are perfect. You are kindhearted, strong, confident, awesome. Let’s face it Leon, you could do better than me.” you said quietly looking into his eyes.

Leon remained silent for a short moment, before his gaze softened. He surprised you with closing the gap between your lips to give you the sweetest kiss you ever received from him. He lifted his hand to touch the back of your face, pulling you closer and into this kiss. When he pulled away, he embraced you and pulled you over in his lap and his strong chest. Your nose nestled in his top, inhaling the scent of his cologne while a rosy blush was on your flushed face.

“Don’t think that lowly about yourself, Y/n. You quite more stunning than you give yourself credit for. You’re also very kindhearted and sweet. You love me for being me, not for being the Champion. You always was there when nobody else was. So don’t ever say again that I deserve better.” he said to you, raising your chin again with his finger since you buried your face into the crook of his neck while he spoke. He lifted your head enough to look into your eyes. His smiled widened. “Listen, I never loved someone as much as I love you. And that will never change, you hear me?” he asked and leaned forward, giving you another melting kiss. And another. And a third one that left you panting and breathless. “You are truly amazing and lovely. I will be damned if I ever have to switch places with anyone else.” he added, laughing.

“Leon.. I..” you weren’t able to finish your sentence because his words touched you so much. Leons smile became a grin and he traced your lips with his fingers, silencing you softly while leaning in again. “I know. I love you too, sweetheart. Forever.” and with that, he sealed your lips again in a long and passionate kiss, kissing away all your worries.


	23. Stormy Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to visit Leon in the Wild Area, but a storm is approaching.  
> Nevertheless, you wanted to see him.
> 
> This is a (slightly changed) scene from the fanfiction I currently work on.  
> It focused on Leon x Reader, but it also has some OC pairings, to be exact Raihan x OC, Piers x OC and OC x OC, but just as side stories.  
> Please let me know if you're interested in having a whole, longer fanfic for Leon. It's not a real fanfic though, it's more likely an detailed "Diary" that tells you the story of your most memoriable adventures in Galar - and of course the process you fell in love with Leon.   
> Fluff. Many many many fluff.

You were around in the Wild Area, trying to catch some Pokemon with a friend of yours. She was close with Raihan and you loved to tease her about having a crush on the Dragon tamer. Though, you went quiet when she shot back your own crush on Leon. Especially when you heard that he visited the Wild Area too and was at the Axew-Lake (loosely translated).

When your friend headed back to Hammerlocke, you decided to take a look at your crush and close friend. Though Raihan warned you about an upcoming storm during the evening, but you shrugged it off and strolled through the Area.

It didn’t took long for you to locate Leons camp. It was the only one within a long range and when you stepped closer, you heard a roar and a familiar orange Pokemon landed in front of you. Charizard seemed to thought you were an intruder and wanted to protect the camp. But after it realized it was you, he greeted you with a happy howl and put it’s head on your shoulder.

You giggled and patted it’s head. “I missed you too. But I was looking for your trainer. Care to tell me where I can find him?” you asked and Charizard blinked at you before his clawed hand motioned between some trees and a path. “Thank you.” you smiled, giving Charizard a soft squeeze before you walked in the direction you hoped you would find Leon.

After a few minutes of wandering around, you saw a red cape and purple hair. You smiled when you saw Leon standing infront of a two-way clearing, his hands on his hips and he seemed in deep thought were he should head now.

You decided to surprise him and tiptoed until you reached him and covered his eyes from behind. “Who am I..?” you softly asked and noticed that Leon tensed a bit at first. Of course, he didn’t expected anyone out there, but your voice and familiar scent of your parfume calmed him down rather quickly. He chuckled and raised his arms to put his own hands over yours.

“Mhm.. The loveliest woman I ever laid my eyes on?” he answered, smiling and removed your hands to turn around and face you. His words made you blush a bit and you poked his chest. “And how many women do you know? You don’t know many!” you protested, making his smile widen.

“Nonetheless, I think you are the loveliest of them.” he laughed and you smiled at him. Suddenly you closed the distance between your bodies and caressed his cheek. “Just because of you.” you spoke and Leon blinked in mildly surprise before he smiled back at you.

When he was about to say something, a loud thunder echoed through the sky, lightning hit a nearby tree and made it fall. The loud sound made you jump in surprise and before you even could say something, rain poured mercilessly down onto you two. Well, this storm totally couldn’t wait until later, now could he?

Leon acted instantly and took your hand to ran back to his camp. He called back Charizard and both of you seeked shelter in his tent. Even if it was a short run back, you were both soaked. You sighed and ruffled through your wet hair, while Leon rummaged through his bags.

“You don’t have any clothes to change with you by any chance, have you?” he asked a bit jokingly, because he was certain you hadn’t. Since you didn’t even had your own bag with you.

“No, I didn’t expected to have to stay overnight in the Wild Area today.” you sighed and looked away in embarassment, when Leon changed into dry clothes. He took another of his jerseys and handed it over to you. “You can take one of mine. I’m afraid my pants are way too big for you, but.. that jersey should do it too.” he smiled. You gulped and hesitated. “Unless you want to catch a cold in those wet clothes.”

His argument helped and you took the jersey from him, before looking at him. “Uhm..”

Leon blinked. “Oh? Sorry.. Haha, I didn’t wanted to watch!” he spoke and turned his back to you. You smiled and took off your wet clothes. Even your bra was drenched, which frustrated you. His jersey was like a small dress for you and you gave him an okay to turn back.

The purple haired male turned around to you and his breath almost stopped. His eyes wandered over your form. From the curves along your shoulder, how the jersey complimented your hips and damn.. those long, bare legs.. He didn’t even noticed his small blush, until you felt uncomfortable under his gaze and pulled his jersey down more to hide more of your skin.

You sat across from him and a comfortable silence fell over you two. You hadn’t noticed it sooner, but it gotten really cold since the storm started. You began to shiver slightly and rubbed your legs to give them some warmth. Leon watched your fingers glide over your skin and his thoughts almost turned into dirty ones, if his kind-hearted and helpful nature didn’t let him reacted on his own, when he went back to his bag and looked for something.

He pulled out a wool-blanket from Wooloo-wool and draped it over your head. You blinked when he patted your head and smiled. “Just say something, if you’re feeling cold.” he chuckled. “Thanks.. What about you? Aren’t you cold too?” you asked, a bit worried.

“Don’t worry! I am a human-heater!” he laughed softly. “So.. that means when the blanket is not enough, I can use you for more warmth too?” you asked, more to yourself and for fun, because there was no way Leon would actually agree to-

“Of course, If you want.” he smiled and you felt your cheeks burn with so much embarassment that you hid your face into the blanket. Leon smiled softly and took your head into his hands, raising you again to make you look at him. “So.. do you need some more warmth..?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

You almost gasped as his closeness and intense gaze. “..Yes..” your answer was short, but it turned Leons smile into a big and satisfied grin, as if he wanted to hear this response. You took the blanket and put it over his head. Leon took the blanket and opened his arms, as if it was an invitation. You hesitated at first, but then you crawled over to him until you fell into his arms and buried your nose deep into his warm chest.

Leon smiled and put the blanket around both of you to keep you both warm, while he hugged you closer and pressed you against his hot body. You released a content sigh and enjoyed the warmth he was emitting.

“Better?” he whispered, leaving a faint kiss on the top of your head. You smiled and nuzzled his neck, making him gasp in slight embarassment. “Much better. Thank you, Leon.” you whispered back, your arms firmly around his back while he hugged your shoulders.

Your bodies were pressed against each other so closely, that he almost felt your perked nipples through the jersey. Again, a silence fell over both of you, just hugging each other and enjoying each others company and warmth. You felt dizzy and tired, but you tried not to fall asleep in his arms. Leon chuckled and kissed your forehead. This action caused you to loose your fight against your tiredness and you drifted off into a peaceful sleep, while the rain and thunder echoed occasionally around you. But that didn’t mattered.

It was only you and Leon.


	24. Stress-relieving cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Can we get some super fluff with Leon and his s/o who is the sweetest thing, like she/he is always lending a hand to strangers or just helping people brighten their day if they even look remotely sad or unhappy. Maybe Leon had a stressful day so his super sweet s/o brings him some major fluffy cuddle time? Ty

You walked around with Hop on a fairly crowded Hanami-like event. You know, stands with food everywhere and some minigames such as catching Goldeens with a net or hitting Cramorant dummies with stones. There were little rides like a ferris wheel aswell. But the main reason you were here: Leon volunteered to help to entertain the visitors. He had the whole day sparring battles, interviews and so much photo shootings with his fans. It must be draining to be popular the whole time.

So you decided to look after him with Hop, but you weren’t able to find him yet. Suddenly a soft childish sob brought your attention back from your thoughts to a little girl, sitting at the ground before the catch-a-goldeen booth. She held a broken net in her small hands and seemed to just lost the game badly.

You crouched before her, placing your hand on her head gently to make her look up at you. Your kind smile made her tears stop and you looked at the net. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” you asked. Hop smiled and crossed his arms behind his head when he watched. You were just unable to ignore any person in need or who was sad.

“I.. couldn’t catch a goldeen for my little sister.. She.. loves goldeen and.. I wanted to get her one..” the girl sobbed and you smiled when you looked over at the owner of the booth. “I want to try it.”

The man nodded and handed you a net after you paid him. “Which one do you want to have?” you asked and the girl pointed at a shiny goldeen. “This one, it’s color is different..!”

“Alright.” you smirked and began to throw the net into the basin, all goldeens swimming away from the impact. You had trouble with getting the shiny goldeen, but eventually you were successful and presented it in the net. “Here you go. Which Pokeball do you want for it?”

“One that’s fitting for it’s color!” the girl chirped, totally happy and hugging you. “A fast-Ball then. It has similar orange colors.” you suggested and the owner gave you the pokeball. You handed it to the girl. “You should catch it. It’s yours.” you smiled at her almost motherly. The girl took the ball and nodded eagerly.

Little you knew, you were watched by a certain purple haired male from behind since you started to help the little girl. Despite his actually very exhausted condition, a lazy smile was on his lips. Hop noticed at first, that someones eyes laid on him and you. He turned around and smiled. “Lee!”

You turned around after you bid a happy little girl good-bye and your smile widened, when you saw your beloved boyfriend standing there. Though you could see how stressful his day must have been. He looked terrible, despite his soft smile and gentle features. You walked over to him, pulling him into a soft hug once you were close enough. Leon returned your hug not so eagerly because of his exhaustion, but you didn’t minded. At least he gave you a small kiss on your lips as greeting.

“I was hoping to see you here, Y/n.” he said and nuzzled your nose with his, making both of you giggle from the slight ticklish sensation. Hop watched both of you with a teasing smile, but he didn’t said anything. “Let us take a seat over there. You look tired.” you mused and took his hand, guiding him over to a bench where you both could sit on.

Leon released a tired sigh after he finally sat somewhere. His legs felt almost numb from standing and walking the whole day. You chuckled and put your arm around his head to lay his head in your lap. Leon relaxed into your comfy body and closed his eyes, finally having some quality time the person he loved.

Your fingers ran through his smooth purple hair to help him relaxing even more. His lips left a groan of appreciation and he turned his head towards you to rest on your stomach. His arm slipped around your hip and he just enjoyed laying there peacefully. You both didn’t paid attention, that the location was crowded and many people walked around and gave you some looks since Leon was like the most known person in Galar. But that was not important right now.

“How was your day?” you asked him, your fingers still brushing his hair softly that Leon gasped softly at your touches. “Very stressful, but it was fun.” he laughed and looked at you with one open eye. His smile was big and you almost melted at his gaze. “What was your favorite part of today?” you wanted to know, seemingly interested in how he spent his day.

“Mhm. Honest answer? This moment.” he admitted and you laughed softly with him. “You’re are so cute.”

“Not as cute as you.”

“Hey, love-birds, care to take a room when you continue like this?” Hop chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

“Little brother is jealous that my baby is such a precious and sweet person?” Leon teased and you chuckled before giving his head a slight squeeze. “Stop it you two. Hop is right. Let’s head back to the hotel room.”

“Can we just stay like this a little longer?”

“Leon..”

“5 Minutes.. please?”

.. How could you ever say ‘no’ to such a cute face?


	25. When you want to have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Leon's wife wants to have a baby

It’s been a while, since Leon lost his champions title. You were afraid that this would break him, because his biggest dream was shattered into pieces by someone not older than he was when he first became champion. But to your surprise, Leon was eager to rebuilt the Rose Tower and turning it into a big Battle Tower where young (and older of course) trainers were able to become stronger and learn new battle tactics from him. Leon seemed so much happier since he became the owner of the Battle Tower.

You always loved to watch while your beloved husband looked so damn noble and sexy in that red equestrian-like top and beige pants while he was showing young trainers his experience in battle tactics and with Charizards help. He was so kind and fatherly to those children and that always made you wonder, if it was about time to start your own family with him.

You couldn’t help but smile, when Leon ruffled a little boy’s hair after he praised the child for understanding everything and showed an intense battle against his enemy. The children always looked up at Leon like a mentor or father figure and Leon was happy to give them almost as much love as if they were his own.

After he bid the children good bye for the day, he took off his cap and rubbed his sweaty forehead. Battling and mentoring the whole day could be exhausting, but he still wore that big happy smile on his tired face. You made your way over to him, enveloping him in a tight and loving hug. Leon buried his face in your shoulder and let out a content sigh.

“You know, how much I look forward to be in your arms again after such a long day?” he mused softly, his hands entangled in your hair und when he looked up with those gentle amber irises, you couldn’t help but seal his lips with yours. Leon kissed back immediately and held you close. As much as he enjoyed battles and stuff, he always longed for your touch.

“I can imagine.” you chuckled softly, running your hands through his purple hair until Leon let out a small purr. He loved the feeling of your fingers in his hair so much..

There was a comfortable silence between both of you, until you touched his cheek and cleared your throat to signal him that you have to say something. “Leon.. I really thought about this for a while..” you began, making Leon look at you questioning. “Yes, love?” he inquired, curiosity in his smooth voice.

“I.. want a baby.” you simply told him, not really liked to talk around the bush at all. Leons eyes widen a bit from your request. He looked surprised, but not shocked or even uncomfortable. “I think we are ready to be parents, don’t you think so too?” you asked him, still unsure what he does think about it. You never talked about having children before.

“Are you sure about this, Y/n?” he asked and caressed your cheek while gazing deep into your [e/c] orbs. “I am not sure if I can support you that much with a child, The Battle Tower doesn’t keep me as busy as I was before, but.. I’m afraid I can’t manage both at the same time. Don’t get me wrong, I really want to have a family with you. Infact, I can’t wait to be a father, but.. I don’t want you or our child feeling neglected because of my business.” he told you.

You smiled at his response. Leon was so pure-hearted. Of course he would feel bad if he hadn’t enough time. You simply shook your head and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Don’t worry about that, Leon. You know, I am working here too. There is enough room for our child to play, sleep and learn from you. We are always here when you fight or teach. You will have enough time for us, even if it’s just us attending your day.” you told him. Leons smile widen and he placed his calloused hands on your hips to pull you into a passionate kiss.

“I don’t deserve such an awesome wife like you, Y/n..” he mumbled against your lips. “Don’t say that, Leon. I am the luckiest woman in this world to have such a sweet and kind husband. So.. I take that as a yes?” you chuckled when Leon laughed softly and rubbed his nose against yours.

“Of course, let’s have a baby.”

“Great. Then we should start making it, huh?”

“H..Here?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“…You know the battle field ontop of this tower is under video surveillance?”

“…”


End file.
